Use of circuit breakers is widespread in modern-day residential, commercial and industrial electric systems, and they constitute an indispensable component of such systems toward providing protection against over-current conditions. Various circuit breaker mechanisms have evolved and have been perfected over time on the basis of application-specific factors such as current capacity, response time, and the type of reset (manual or remote) function desired of the breaker.
One type of circuit breaker mechanism employs a thermo-magnetic tripping device to "trip" a latch in response to a specific range of over-current conditions. The tripping action is caused by a significant deflection in a bi-metal or thermostat-metal element which responds to changes in temperature due to resistance heating caused by flow of the circuit's electric current through the element. The thermostat-metal element is typically in the form of a blade and operates in conjunction with a latch so that blade deflection releases the latch after a time delay corresponding to a predetermined over-current threshold in order to "break" the current circuit associated therewith. Circuit breaker mechanisms of this type often include an electro-magnet operating upon a lever to release the breaker latch in the presence of a short circuit or very high current condition. A handle or push button mechanism is also provided for opening up the electric contacts to the requisite separation width and sufficiently fast to realize adequate current interruption.
Another type of circuit breaker, referred to as a "double-break" circuit breaker, includes two sets of current-breaking contacts to accommodate a higher level of over-current conditions than is accommodated by the one discussed above. One such double-break circuit breaker implements its two sets of contacts using the respective ends of an elongated rotatable blade as movable contacts which meet non-movable contacts disposed adjacent the non-movable contacts. The non-movable contacts are located on the ends of respective U-shaped stationary terminals, so that an electro-magnetic blow-off force ensues when the current, exceeding the threshold level, passes through the U-shaped terminals. Thus, when this high-level over-current condition is present, the blow:off force causes the elongated rotatable blade to rotate and the two sets of contacts to separate simultaneously.
Another type of double-break circuit breaker implements its two sets of contacts using separate and independent structures. For example, one set of contacts may be implemented using the previously-discussed thermo-magnetic tripping device to trip the current path at low-level current conditions, and the other set of contacts using an intricate and current-sensitive arrangement which separates its contacts in response to high-level blow-off current conditions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,953, 3,96,346, 3,943,316 and 3,943,472, each of which is assigned to the instant assignee.
While providing adequate protection to high-level over-current conditions, such double-break circuit breakers are overly complex, and difficult to manufacture and service. With respect to their manufacture, for example, the complexity of the control mechanism for separating each set of contacts adds significantly to the overall component part count or the circuit breaker. Consequently, material and assembly costs for such circuit breakers are relatively high.